The Flames of A Hero
by DestructionGod125
Summary: Izuku awakened his quirk while defending a boy against Kachaan's bullying. Join Izuku as he faces many hardships to become the next Symbol Of Peace. Quirk!Izuku. IzukuxMomoxKendou.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Flames of Heroism_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Kaachan! Stop hurting him!"

A 5 year old Izuku Midoriya cried as he was being bullied by his childhood friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugou. Behind him was another 5 year old boy, who was cowering in fear. Izuku was standing with tears in his eyes, trying to defend the helpless boy.

Katsuki smirked and said "Who are you to stop me you useless Deku! I will hurt whoever I want, whenever I want and you can't do anything to stop me," while punching his hand into his palm causing a small explosion to go off in his hand.

Izuku was terrified but remembered that he needed to protect this boy. He stood in front of Kacchan scared but unmoving.

"If you won't listen to me Kacchan then I will do whatever I can to stop you!" He yelled.

What Katsuki and his friends didn't notice were the flickering flames on coming from Izuku's hand. Katsuki and his friends advanced on Izuku who was terrified for his life. He tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen.

"I said, Stop!" Izuku shouted

Next, a wave of pure force slammed into Katsuki and his friends. When they got up they saw a sight that terrified them to their very core.

There stood a boy who they thought was quirkless wreathed in an aura of flames. The flames were green and their heat was reaching to the three boys even from the distance. But the terrifying thing was not this but the angry expression on Izuku's face.

"D-D-Deku?" Katsuki stutter

Izuk was scowling and his glare told him that he has truly messed up bigtime. He and his friends took a step back in fear. Izuku then took a step towards Katsuki and then charged with surprisingly quick speed. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Katsuki and delivered massive uppercut to Katsuki's face that sent him flying into the air. He then flew towards Katsuki faster than the eye could blink and sent a small fire ball at him. Katsuki screamed in pain and began falling. Right before he was about to fall to his death, he suddenly stopped before lightly touching the ground. When he looked up he saw Izuku holding him up by his shirt. Then the fire around Izuku and he started walking away. The boy cowering in fear could only look in awe as he was saved by Izuku.

Later when Izuku went home, he was very happy and was literally jumping in joy after finding his new quirk. He wanted to run home and tell his mom about his quirk but first time using his quirk has exhausted him to no end.

When he reached home Izuku quickly went to his mother and said "Look mom! I finally got my quirk." He said while showing her his flaming hands. Inko Midoriya was shocked and happy to see her son finally get his quirk.

"Congratulations Izuku" She said

She hugged her son with a big smile on her face. After their visit to the doctor, and the news of Izuku not having a quirk had broken her son's heart and it pained her when she saw Izuku crying.

Now seeing her son so happy has warmed her heart. She was happy that Izuku has gotten his quirk and now he can fulfil his dream of becoming a hero. She saw her son testing his flames out and cried, "Izuku! Be careful. Don't set the house on fire."

Hearing that warning him, Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head. Izuku then went to his room and looked at the All Might poster over his bed.

"I can finally be a hero," He thought with a happy expression and went to sleep.

**_Time Skip (10 years)_**

It's been 10 years after Izuku got his quirk and he has been constantly training with it.

At first his flames used too much of his energy and left him exhausted after using them for more than an hour but after much hard work he can hold his quirk for an infinite amount of time.

One extra thing that Izuku discovered by using his quirk that he had superhuman strength as well as superhuman senses. He could run with such speed that it seemed that the world slowed around him and he could lift almost anything be it a car or a boulder with ease.

Right now Izuku was heading towards his school, when he saw some heroes fighting a villain with a gigantification quirk. He saw that the heroes were having some trouble with the villain so he decided to help them out by sending a huge fireball at the villain which knocked the villain off its feet and its consciousness faded.

Izuku looked sheepish and said "Looks like I overdid it a little." Then he noticed all the heroes and civilian looking at him,"What?"

He was starting walking away when he heard Mt. Lady running towards him. Mt. Lady shouted, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Midoryia! Izuku Midoryia!"

Mt. Lady made it over to Izuku. "Izuku Midoryia, thanks for your help back there." She said.

"No problem it was no-"

Izuku was intererupted as Mt. Lady kissed him on the cheek. He started to blush mad red in shock by her actions.

Mt. Lady then pulled away as she whispered, "Thanks again, you were a big help."

With that the female heroine ran back to the others heroes. Leaving a stunned Izuku behind, but he sooner returned to his senses as he remembered that he had to get to school.

When Izuku reached his class, he directly went to his seat and began reading his book. He then noticed that almost all of his classmates were looking at him. Izuku's patience wore thin and he shouted "What?!"

To answer his question a student pointed towards the TV where he saw himself knocking the villain out from earlier in the face with a huge fireball and getting a kiss on the cheek from .

On seeing that he turned red and vowed to find and kill the person who recorded that. The day progressed somewhat normally and it was the last period of school.

The teacher said, "Now class I think it is time to think about which academy you are going to join for it is going to help you all to reach your goals."

Everybody in class then began to show off their quirks when an angry voice shouted

"Hey teach! Don't lump me and Izuku with these extras. We are far stronger than all these pathetic losers."

The boy saying this was Katsuki Bakugou who was also the best friend and rival of Izuku Midoriya. After Izuku got his quirk, Katsuki apologized to Izuku and began to hang out with him.

"Hey Kacchan. Can you sit down? Don't pull me in your meaningless fights," said Izuku bored.

"Why? You know it's true that we are stronger than them," said Katsuki.

Izuku simply flicked him on the forehead and said" Yes we are stronger than them but they also have the potential to become a hero if they work hard."

At this statement many of the students calmed down and looked towards Izuku with grateful looks. Katsuki just 'hmph'ed and sat back down in his seat.

The teacher then spoke "Ah yes Midoriya and Bakugou are both going to UA Right?"

Bakugou snorted "Yeah damn right we are!"

The bell then rung and all the class left the classroom. Izuku was walking alone towards his house when a slime creature tried to take over his body. In defense, Izuku quickly covered himself in his flames and the slime was pushed back due to the immense heat. Due to Izuku training his quirk, the flames he can produce could reached a heat level Endeavor's flames could only hope to match.

Suddenly, a sewer bursted open and out came the person that Izuku has admired all his childhood.

"**Never Fear Child…"**

The slime tried to run but All Might was already in punching motion.

"**FOR I AM HERE!**"

He let loose a devastating punch that blew the slime to a puddle. "Oh my God! You are All Might. I am your biggest fan!" Izuku shouted excitedly.

All Might laughed and said "**No problem my boy! That's quite a powerful quirk you got there. You were able to hold the villain at bay. Can you tell me the name of this particular quirk?**"

"Yes! The name of my quirk is draconic flames. With this quirk I can absorb any type of flames and I also have super strength and Enhanced senses. I can also fly" Izuku explained.

All Might was stunned by the boy's quirk and his level of control of control that he did not notice the bottle in which the slime was present fall down. He then realized something and said "**Wait! You're the boy who helped the pros this morning!**"

Izuku looked sheepish and scratched his head. All Might commended Izuku on his bravery and shook his hand. He then jumped to a roof top. Only then did he notice that the bottle was missing.

Izuku was going to his home after his meeting with All Might and he was happy as hell. Suddenly he saw smoke coming out from one of the streets and ran to check the problem. When he reached their, he was stunned to see Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and Iron Hands trying to get close to the slime which All Might had captured before. The slime had taken a hostage and was using his quirk to create explosions. Wait Explosions!?

Izuku ran towards the slime to help his best friend who was captured by the slime. All the heroes yelled for him to get back but then they saw Izuku using his quirk to absorb all the flames. He then proceeded to pull back his hand punched only using 60% of his strength which created a gust of wind so powerful that it separated the villain from Kacchan and even changed the weather.

Everybody was stunned by the power that a mere child displayed and one by one they started clapping, but Izuku was not focused on that. He ran towards Kacchan and checked him for any injuries. He sighed in relief when he realized that Katsuki has just passed out from air loss. He quickly used his super speed and put Katsuki in one of the stretchers.

Izuku looked concerned for his friend to notice a person watching him intensely. This person was All Might in his skinny form. He went towards Izuku and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards the hand and then to its owner and was surprised to find All Might looking at him. He flashed him a grin and showed him a thumbs up. The reporters tried to get to Izuku and All Might but were blocked off by the pros. After making sure that Kacchan was all right. He and All Might vanished using their super speed and appeared at Dagobah Municipal Beach.

Izuku then asked "Well. What do you want to talk about?"

All Might took a moment to answer "**Well! Young Midoriya! I wanted to commend you on your bravery and give you a proposition" **He answered with a grin. Izuku was a little taken aback from this. The Symbol of Peace had a proposition but what could it be?

All Might then spoke "**Young Midoriya! When you saw your friend in danger, your legs moved on their own right?**" Izuku nodded and he grinned **"Everybody who have become a successful hero has only one thing in common when they start their career. Their legs move on their own.**" All Might finished. Izuku was stunned when he heard this. Then he thought about the offer.

"But All Might! What is the offer you wanted to give me?" He questioned.

All Might grinned and shouted "**For you to inherit my quirk. You see my quirk is a sacred torch that is passed from one person to another. Its name is One for All.**" All Might finished. Izuku was left speechless that All Might had a quirk like that. He thought that it was a strength enhancing quirk but it was shocking to say the least.

All Might saw Izuku deep in thought and hoped that he would accept the offer. Izuku had all the qualities of hero and his determination will be a great asset for him to reach his goal.

Izuku looked at All Might and said, "Yes All Might I will accept your offer!" Izuku bowed to All Might.

All Might inspected Izuku's physical condition and was surprised to see him having an 8 pack with a swimmers body. He decide to test Izuku's strength. He led him to a section of the beach which was filled with huge piles of trash. He led him to a fridge and said "**Young Midoriya! I want you to throw this fridge as far as you can"** Izuku nodded at the request and went towards the fridge.

All Might's surprise, he picked up the fridge with one hand and threw at the horizon with all his power which led to the fridge disappearing over the horizon and producing a sonic boom while going at it. All Might's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"**HOLY CRAP! Kid you threw the fridge over the horizon with all your power and you produced two to three sonic booms while it was in the air. I am pretty sure that the fridge has been destroyed by now. How much power do you really have?**" All Might exclaimed.

Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head and muttered "Well that was only my base form…."

All Might was shocked to say the least. Here was a kid no older than 14 with enough power to rival All Might at 15% of his power and he didn't even use his transformation yet. He was truly impressed and surprised.

But All Might became curious about Izuku's transformation.

"**Young Midoriya! If It isn't too much trouble, can you show me you transformation?**" All Might asked curiously.

Izuku just nodded and then to All Might's surprise, the ground beneath them began to shake. Izuku began to yell and an aura of green and yellow flames began to manifest around him. The ground began to crack around Izuku and All Might was blown a few feet back even when he was in his power form. Izuku gave a mighty yell and half the trash around Izuku just shattered from his power. All Might looked at Izuku in awe, when he saw him wreathed in an aura of flames. His pupils had transformed into slits and the power he was emitting rivaled 50% of All Might's power. He also had spikes protruding out of his forearm.

Izuku then looked at All Might and grinned "So what do you think? Pretty cool right. I call this form **Super Dragon Force**. In this form my speed, strength and senses are hundred times stronger and better. I can close my eyes and my body will move instinctually. My flames are also stronger and hotter than Endeavor's flames by a long shot. I can also hold this form for as long as I want" Izuku finished. His eyes landed on All Might and was surprised to see him quite a distance away. But that was not all. He looked around him and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Guess I overdid it again huh? And to think it was only first of my five transformations." he muttered but All Might heard him and the next thing Izuku knew was that All Might eyes rolled to the back of his head and All Might fainted.

All Might woke up to Izuku shaking him. They were still on the beach and night had fallen. Millions of stars were out in the sky and it was mesmerizing. Any way back to the two, as All Might woke up, Izuku sighed in relief. He was really worried when the pro fainted and had been trying to wake him up. All Might sat up and rubbed his head. He was in his skinny form.

"Ow! What happened?"All Might asked. THen he remembered Izuku's impressive transformation and how he fainted after hearing that he has four more transformations.

"Young Midoriya. You were joking about the other transformations right?"All Might asked hesitantly

"No, I was not joking All Might. I have four more transformations. But I can't show them to you because I haven't unlocked them yet. These transformations require a strong emotional response and I haven't unlocked them yet."Said Izuku much to All Mights astonishment.

"Well I am honestly amazed young Midoriya! To think you are 14 and you have so much power. Anyway I think you are already well built to control One for All right off the bat. I think you can control its 100% very soon with minimal training. I estimate that you can control about 45% of **One For All** right now. You just need to clean this beach without your quirk and you will be set." He then pulled out a hair from his head and transformed into his buff form.

"**EAT THIS!"**

**Whats up Guys? This is my first fanfic so please review and the updates will be weekly. Hope you enjoy.**

**I have made some changes in the above chapter after taking some advice from my friends. I agree that making Izuku stronger than All Might from the start was stupid so yeah the changes are done and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?????"

That was the first word that came out of Izuku's mouth.

"YOU NEED TO DIGEST MY DNA IN ORDER TO INHERIT ONE FOR ALL" All Might said with a big grin on his face.

Izuku had a blank expression on his face as he looked at All Might's grinning face. He carefully took the hair and looked at All Might who nodded at him. He slowly put the hair in his mouth and swallowed. He then violently started coughing.

"Why is a piece of hair this sour?" He coughed out taking a water bottle from All Might.

After completely downing the hair, Izuku sat with All Might on the sand looking at the setting sun. All Might was in his skinny form thinking about Izuku's powers. He had never seen a quirk as powerful and versatile as Izuku's. Sure there were many other powerful quirks but his quirk was the most mysterious of all of them.

His train of thoughts were broken by the green haired boy as he heard him say "Hey All Might! You said that One For All was passed down from the previous generations. So who was the previous owner of One For All?"

All Might was a bit startled by the question. He sighed a bit looked towards the sun as he remembered the days he inherited One For All.

"Well Young Midoriya. The person who had One For All before me was Nana Shimura also known as the previous symbol of peace and number one pro hero Silver Justice. She was kind and energetic woman who gave me, a quirkless nobody, the greatest gift ever given to human kind to make my dream of becoming a hero and a catalyst for evil everywhere a reality. So all I can say is that she was a really amazing person who gave me a chance to fulfill my dream" All Might said with a nostalgic look on his face.

Izuku was quiet for some time mulling over this new piece of information.

"What happened to her?"

Now this was a question All Might knew he would face but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"She's dead…"

Hearing that, Izuku's eyes widened as he was shocked to hear the news.

"She dead? How did she die?" He asked.

All Might looked at the ground as he didn't want to remember his sensei's death.

"She was killed in the line of duty to a dangerous threat," All Might stated.

"A dangerous threat?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, remember what I told you about OFA has been passed down from generation," All Might said.

Izuku nodded, "I remember."

"Well that's due to the situation of it's creation, a long time ago when quirks were still new to society. There was two brothers, the oldest brother was born with a extremely powerful quirk that allowed him to give and take away people's quirks and he went by the name of All for One." All Might explained.

Hearing that made Izuku even more shocked, the thought of someone with that kind of power is enough to strike fear into anybody's heart.

"And what of the other brother what kind of quirk was he born with?" Izuku asked.

"He was another story, in fact he wasn't born with a quirk," All Might stated.

"He was quirkless?"

All Might nodded, "Yeah he was or at least that's what people thought. You see through the years All For One gained more power and control as he was building his own army, but through all the trouble he caused he still had a soft spot for his little brother. In hopes of protecting his brother he gave him a quirk but little did he know that doing that would awaken something much more powerful."

"One For All?"

"Exactly, so with his new found power he revolted against his older brother but in the end in failure do the little brother thought of an idea to pass his power down from generation to generation in hope that one day someone will be able to defeat his brother," All Might said.

"Did you ever fight his brother?"

"Indeed but the cause of that battle and I unfortunately failed, but from my failure is where you will pick up as it'll be your turn to face him,"

Izuku stood in fear as he had to take in everything that had been told. Apparently, he was offered a quirk from his childhood hero that would make him definitely become the #1 hero and by accepting that power he has entered the ultimate war between good and evil that's been going on for generations. He didn't know what to say it was so much he didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Woah!" Izuku stated.

"Are you ok Young Midoryia?" All Might asked.

"Uh yeah I'm alright, but this is crazy I really didn't expect you to drop a huge bomb on me all at once like that," Izuku replied.

"I didn't want to leave you in the dark like that so I told you everything you wanted to know," All Might said.

"Ok this maybe bit much for me but I'll get really strong so I can face **All For One** and with you by my side there is no way I can't handle it, I'm fired up now," Izuku smiled.

'No Young Midoriya. When your fight with All For One begins, I probably won't be there to support you." All Might thought sadly.

He was broken out of his musings when Midoriya jumped up.

"Hey All Might! I think One For All has manifested inside me. I can feel its power in my body" izuku exclaimed.

"Its about time! Young Midoriya, for you to use this power you have to clench your buttcheeks and yell SMASH from the depth your heart while throwing a punch towards the ocean"All Might instructed.

At this Izuku just deadpanned "You haven't taught anyone before have you?" He stated.

All Might began to sweat a bit and turned his head towards the side.

"How the hell did he know??!!" He thought with a sweatdrop.

He turned his attention back to Izuku who had sat down in a lotus position and closed his eyes. Toshinori widened his eyes when he noticed Izuku was meditating. A while later Izuku's face began sweating a bit as red vein like lines spread through his entire body.

As they reached his face, the lines formed an X before disappearing and green lightning exploded around Izuku.

Izuku smirked as All Might looked at him shocked before his face exploded into a full blown grin.

"Wow Young Midoriya! its your first time using this power and you already figured out a way to use this power efficiently. I am very proud to say the least. A bit shocked too at how you discovered it so quickly but mostly proud" All Might exclaimed proudly.

Thanks All Might! I got this idea from my flames as I spread them around my body to increase my durability and power. So I thought 'why not do the same?' and voila here is the result." Izuku stated with a grin.

"So Young Izuku! You want to test out this new form of yours?" All Might stated while turning into his Buff Form.

Izuku just grinned.

"**ONE FOR ALL, Full Cowling**"

Well Here we are guys, The Second chapter of My story. Sorry I was late in posting this chapter. I had my problems and i couldn't write as much as i could So i hope you guys forgive me. Well Seeya and Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

Hello! Destruction God here. I wanted to tell you guys that my laptop is completely dead. That is why I cannot write the next chapter for a week or two. I will buy a new one as soon as possible and gie you a nice and action filled chapter. Hope you can be patient with me. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. So goodbye.


End file.
